Moments Too Cute For Words
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Pesky Dust is playing with a rabbit in the woods, it makes him want one for a pet. Will it happen? Read on! Done as a request, so please, no flames!


**A request from Sakura Kudo. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Moments Too Cute For Words**

Rachel and Shocksquatch were out in the forest, checking to make sure there were no trespassers and that no one was doing any illegal activity in this forest. It belonged to her uncles and her and so they often checked it to make sure it was still safe. They hardly ever found trouble, but they never knew when trouble would strike.

Rachel was about to turn and call out to Shocksquatch that it was clear when she saw Pesky Dust up ahead and a bunny rabbit not far from him. In fact, the small fairy-like alien was very close to the bunny and she saw he had a carrot in his hand that he was feeding the rabbit with. Quickly, but quietly, ducking down, Rachel just watched the two of them before turning and seeing Shocksquatch behind her. Motioning him to be quiet, she pointed to the cute scene before her and he nodded, ducking down beside her as they both watched.

* * *

Pesky Dust saw the bunny had finished the carrot and hopped a bit closer to him, sniffing at his hand and letting the alien pat him for a moment before looking around, as if sensing they were being watched. Then, he hopped away and Pesky waved goodbye to him and sighed a little.

"I wish I had a bunny for a pet," he said aloud. "But with so many wires and stuff around the Mansion, it would be dangerous."

He sighed again. Rachel, realizing how much her friend wanted a pet bunny, fell into deep thought, motioning to Shocksquatch to head back. They reached the Mansion in a few moments.

"Pesky really wants a pet," she said. "And I think I remember the local pet shop having a rabbit for sale."

"Really?" asked Shocksquatch. "But it couldn't stay in the Mansion. If it got into Frankenstrike's lab, or Atomix's lab, it could be a problem."

Rachel fell into thought again. "We do have a large yard," she said. "What if we put up a fenced area for the rabbit, like how they do at dog kennels. The rabbit would have a lot of room to hop around without getting lost or hurt and if we had a special house built for it, like a tree house in a way, it could have a warm, dry place to go to when the weather's bad."

Shocksquatch gave her a knowing look. "You're going to make sure he has that rabbit, huh?" he said with a smile.

"Shock, you heard how much Pesky wants a pet," she said gently. "This is how we can compromise for him so he can have a pet and we don't have to worry about chewed up wires or the possibility of the rabbit getting hurt."

The large alien nodded. "I agree," he said. "Well then, let's go see what needs to be done."

Nodding, Rachel went to Frankenstrike's lab and asked him about making a dog-sized rabbit house for a rabbit. When she told him what it was for, he immediately agreed and called Jury Rigg, who immediately went out to measure the space out and get the fence up along with a door so that Pesky could go in and out. It was a pretty large area that would leave plenty of room for the rabbit to run around in. When Frankenstrike came out with the materials and the plans, it didn't take long to have the rabbit house built and set up along with straw and some old blankets. It was soon ready and they called Rachel to let her know. Thanking them, she headed off to the pet store.

* * *

Pesky came home and saw the gathered aliens all smile at him. "Uh, what's up?" he asked.

The front door opened and Rachel walked in, seeing Pesky Dust right then. "Pesky," she said with a smile. "You've got to come outside. There's something you've got to see."

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Come on," she said, heading back out with him following her. They reached the backyard and Rachel pointed to a large gate- bound enclosure that had a good-sized rabbit house built inside and some straw and a few toys. And in the enclosure was a bunny rabbit.

Pesky's eyes widened as he moved closer, reaching through the chain-link fence to pat the rabbit. Rachel came up. "She's yours, Pesky," she said. "Your very own pet rabbit."

He was too stunned to say anything right away, but then he spoke. "How?" he asked.

"Shocksquatch and I were on patrol when we saw you in the forest with that bunny and heard that you wanted one as a pet," she said. "Well, the pet store had one rabbit for sale. Everyone pitched in to help make it happen."

Pesky Dust looked at all the aliens, his face shining with happiness. "Thank you all," he said gratefully before turning to Rachel. "Does she have a name?"

Rachel shook her head. "We figured you should name her," she said.

The small alien gave it some thought and then perked up. "Cleo," he said.

"That's a great name for her," said Shocksquatch and the others nodded in agreement. Pesky then went in and picked up Cleo, holding her in his arms and patting her. The rabbit loved the attention and the moment was just too cute and too tender for any words as everyone just watched the adorable alien and pet bunny moment that made them all smile.

And Pesky's smile was, without a doubt, the biggest smile of them all.

* * *

**I think I got cuteness overload writing this one.  
**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
